


Three

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birth, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "Three Minutes" finds JJ in labor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Three days.

That's how long she had been in labor. Granted, only the last three had been particularly grueling, but still, JJ was tired; tired of being pregnant, tired of being in labor, just tired. She was also tired of the threes that seemed to be popping up in her life recently: three days of labor, three hours of sleep last night, room 333, soon to be three children.

Because, yeah, not only did the IVF work the very first time thanks to Hotch's apparent super sperm, she was carrying twins; one boy and one girl. The day that they received the news, JJ walked around shell shocked. Emily, of course, was beyond thrilled, but JJ could only think of how difficult it had been just having Henry. Having two at the same time was never in her plans.

Granted, Henry wasn't exactly in her plans, either, and that had turned out spectacularly well, if she did say so herself. JJ smiled to herself despite the pain. Vaguely, she was aware of three sets of eyes on her and wondered, yet again, what her obsession with threes were lately. Speaking of three, she was giving three more pushes and then she was done.

“Oh, I'd love to see you walk out of here,” Emily murmured in her ear. In a moment of clarity, JJ realized that she had spoken out loud, but all too soon the pain rushed back and her world narrowed to it once again.

It was another thirty-three minutes before baby A, the girl, arrived and a mere three minutes afterward that her brother joined them. More threes, JJ thought to herself, mildly amused now that she is thinking a bit more clearly. Clearly being a relative term as her emotions are running wild and the only thing that she can know for certain is that she is absolutely in love with the two bundles of joy in her arms and the woman standing beside them with tears in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked Emily after realizing that Emily has gone silent.

“I just can't believe that they're here and they're healthy,” she paused, “and that they look so much like Hotch!”

JJ laughed at that. “That just means that they'll have your coloring.”

Emily grinned. “We still have to pick out names. Baby A and Baby B are going to sound a little strange in a few years.”

“Just a bit.” JJ took a deep breath. “What do you think about calling our son 'Aaron' after Hotch? I mean, he is part of the reason that we have these guys.”

“I've always like the name 'Aaron',” Emily agreed. “What about 'Hannah' for our daughter?”

JJ nodded. “I like it. Hannah Elizabeth Prentiss-Jareau.”

Emily ducked her head. “My mother will be thrilled.” She cleared her throat. “So, are you thinking 'William' after your father for Aaron's middle name?”

“Oh, no. He doesn't deserve to have a grandchild named after him,” JJ said, emphatically. “No, I was thinking of 'Trey'.”

“Trey?”

Again, JJ nodded. “It means 'three'. I was thinking since he is the third and we're in room 333 and-”

Emily interrupted, “And it's March 3rd.”

“Let's just say that threes have been very prominent in my life lately,” JJ told her. “So, what do you think?”

“I think,” Emily reached down and scooped their son into her arms, “that Aaron Trey Prentiss-Jareau is a wonderful name.”

 

END


End file.
